1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP) and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) is a flat display device using a plasma phenomenon, which is also called a gas-discharge phenomenon since a discharge is generated in the panel when a potential is applied to two electrodes separated from each other under a gas atmosphere in a non-vacuum state. Such a gas discharge phenomenon is used to display an image. Basically, a PDP has a matrix structure where electrodes are provided on opposing substrates and arranged to cross and face each other, and further including a discharge gas between two substrates.
Plasma display panels generally include two types: a direct current (DC) type and an alternating current (AC) type. Among them, the AC-PDPs are most widely used.
AC-PDPs have a basic structure in which electrodes are arranged to cross and face each other in a space between two substrates filled with a discharge gas. The space is partitioned with barrier ribs. One electrode is coated with a dielectric layer for forming wall charges thereon, and a phosphor layer is formed on the facing side of the other electrode.
Due to economic reasons, the barrier ribs and the dielectric layer are generally formed by printing methods, and the layers tend to be thick. However, such grown layers tend to have inferior qualities compared to those formed using a thin film fabrication process.
Therefore, there is a problem in that the dielectric layer and the electrode under the dielectric layer may be damaged by sputtering of electrons and ions generated from the discharge and thus the life-span of the AC-PDP may be shortened.